Amphiphilic polymers are commercially available in many types such as the well known poly(propylene oxide)/poly(ethylene oxide) block copolymers used as nonionic detergents and to produce polyurethanes, but the resulting polymers are essentially copolymers of the same class of monomers and the molecular weight of each segment is not readily controlled.